Bad eNd nighT
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: On a dark, silent night, not a single soul in sight was a boy in the woods, so all alone in fright. He arrives at a mansion in the dead of night, he's the leading actor in this Crazy nighT.


**Bad - End - Night**

 **A Star Wars Fanfiction**

 **Based on Vocaloid "Bad End Night"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Vocaloid. All belongs to their rightful owner.**

 **Warning: OOC, everything-is-crazy, typos**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In a dark night, deep inside a dark forest, a young boy with dark blue hair and tanned skin in an orange jumpsuit, laid on the forest ground beside a pond. When he opened his bright blue eyes, he quickly sat up and looked around the area. "Where... Am I...?" he asked himself. He got up from the ground and looked around again. He spotted his backpack on a rock not far from where he was standing. He carried his backpack on his back and started walking away from the pond.

He walked, and walked, and walked... "That's it! I'm lost!" the boy shouted, throwing his arms to the air. He sighed in frustration, and about to give up, until he saw another light source. Quietly walking towards the light, he ignored the annoying buzzing sound from behind his head.

Surprised to be out of the dark woods, he looked up to see a giant mansion in front of him.

"That's... A very big house," the boy thought. He walked toward the mansion. When he arrived at the front door, he knocked it. "Excuse me," he said. "Is there anyone here?"

The door suddenly opened, revealing a bald man. The boy felt like he knew the man somewhere. "Oh, little boy," he asked with a smile. "Is there anything I can help you?"

The boy about to say something when two children, twins, a girl and a boy, ran down the stairs, shouting in unison, "Uncle Rex!"

' _Rex?_ ' thought the boy. ' _That sounded... Familiar._ "

The man, Rex, turned toward the twins. "Leia, Luke, don't shout," he said, opening the door wider, revealing the raven haired boy. "We have a guest." He turned toward the boy again. "Oh pardon me, what's your name?"

The boy turned toward the man, then to the twins, then back to the man. "It's Ezra," he answered.

Luke and Leia grinned to each other and ran toward Ezra. Both of them raised their hand in a welcoming manner. "Welcome!" said Leia. "To our wonderful home!" said Luke. Both of them then grabbed Ezra hand, Leia the left one while Luke the right one, pulling Ezra in. Rex then closed the door.

A Togruta suddenly appeared in front of Ezra with a tray, a small teacup in the middle, on her right hand. "Do you want some tea?" she offered.

"Umm..." Ezra shook his head. "No, thank you."

The Togruta smiled. Then, Rex picked up the teacup then gave it to Ezra. "Please, we insist." The man then said to the Togruta. "Ahsoka, why don't you tell Anakin that we have an unexpected guest."

' _Ahsoka?_ '' thought Ezra again. ' _Another familiar name._ '

"My, my, such a gathering down there!" said a young man, walking down the stairs with a woman beside him and another man followings behind them. "Such a wonderful opportunity to have you here! I'm Anakin, the maste of the mansion. And this is my wife Padmé and my best friend Obi-Wan."

Ezra tilted his head to the side and he watched Obi-Wan descending from the stair. ' _That man seems familiar...What's this place?_ '

"Party! Party!" cheered the twins as the other chorused, "For his arrival!"

"That's not ne-" Ezra tried to stopped them, but his sentences was cut off by Luke saying, "Hurry! Hurry!"

Rex gave Ezra a glass then poured into it some red liquid. "Let me pour you some wine."

"Make it merrier!" sang Ahsoka.

"Let's all make a toast!" Obi-Wan clicked his wine glass with Ezra's

Leia came up from behind him and pulled Ezra's arms around. "Are you ready?"

"Are we all prepared?" Padmé as she grabbed both of Ezra's shoulder and guided/pushed him toward the dining room. All of them (except Ezra), sang, "Right! Let's start now! You're the leading actor in this Crazy nighT!"

Everything happened in a flash. There were food, wine, dancing, singing, but Ezra didn't remember anything. Anakin danced with Padmé. Rex danced with Ahsoka. Luke and Leia danced. Obi-Wan poured another glass of wine for him and Ezra gulped it down without a single drop left. Then all of the mansion resident hold their hands and danced circling Ezra who was too drunk too remember it.

* * *

When Ezra opened his eyes, he had a headache but it disappeared quickly. He found himself on a bed. But he knew something was amiss. He sat up on the bed then gazed outside the window, where he could saw the bright moon. He rubbed his head. The buzzing in his head just won't stop. Leaving his backpack near the bed, Ezra walked toward the door. When he opened it, the twins, Luke and Leia were standing in front of the door.

"What are you guys doing this late?" asked Ezra. Luke and Leia looked at each other then shrugged. They turned their attention back to Ezra.

"Just bored," said Luke.

"But, what are _you_ doing this late?" asked Leia pointing at Ezra's face.

Ezra sighed. "I couldn't sleep."

Luke and Leia looked at each other then grinned. Luke motioned to kneel down. And that what Ezra did. "There's secret," Leia whispered to Ezra's right ear. "Let's us tell you," Luke continued by whispering to Ezra's left ear. They both raised their hands. "Look at the grandfather clock!" straight ahead Ezra could saw a grandfather clock. The buzzing in his head getting louder and louder.

Frightened, Ezra got up and ran aimlessly. His heart beating uncontrollably and sweats formed around his forehand. Despite running, he could felt a cold sensation throughout his body. Finding a nearest door, his hand found a secret door. He used all his strength to push the door open. But what he found inside made the color drain from his face.

Row after row were piles of numerous coffins, lined up like a collector's item.

"What in the galaxy-?!" he cried. He could hear the mansion residents walking behind him.

"Oh dear..." sighed Padmé.

"So you've found it, eh?" Anakin pointed out, shaking his head.

"Danger! Danger!" cried Luke.

"Are you frightened yet?" whispered Ahsoka.

Ezra tried to ran from the room, but Leia blocked the way. "Are you leaving?" she asked with a childish smile.

He felt two hands holding his shoulders. It was Rex's. "Where are you think you're going now?" he asked.

Ezra pushed the hands away as he ran away from the basement. Behind him he could heard everybody sang, "Please wait a little more~"

* * *

Ezra ran, and ran aimlessly, until he reached in front of the grandfather clock again. Tired and confused, the boy fell in to his knees, face buried in his hands, crying. "How am I supposed to find my way back home?" he cried out loud between his sobs. In his mind he could heard the resident of the mansion singing...

"When the disturbance in the Force is gone..." chorused Anakin and Padmé.

"... Then you can go back home." sang Rex and Ahsoka.

"What's the Force?" He lifted his head slowly. "Is it important?" Tears kept coming down from his eyes. "It doesn't matter... I just want to go home..."

"The key for a happy ending..." he muttered. He looked up at the grandfather clock. "Where can I find the the key?" He stood up slowly. "If I found it, then I can go home... Away from this crazy place..."

He tilted his head to the side when he saw a gleam on the clock's hand. "Well lookie here~" he sang. He broke the glass of the grandfather clock and grabbed the long hand. The glinting gold dagger. A smile appeared on his face as he saw the mansion resident a few feet behind him, looking at him like he was some sort of dangerous creature.

They were wrong. Ezra isn't a monster. He was **the leading actor in this Crazy nighT**.

And he's going **mad** now.

Everything went in a flash again, but Ezra remembered everything. He remember slicing Anakin's neck, stabbing Luke's and Leia's stomach, stabbing Padmé on her skull, throwing the knife right on Ashoka's for head, slicing Rex avross his chest, and stabbing Obi-Wan right on the heart. He did all of that while laughing and smilong like a mad man. He enjoyed every second he kill them. He loves watching the blood splatered on his orang jumosuit. And he wanted more... More... More!

 _"Ezra!"_

Ezra eyes widened for a second before he closed them. Hugging himself, Ezra once again fell into his knees. "Is this the happy ending?"

* * *

 **Bad eNd nighT**

 **CompletE**

 **Do you want to continue?**

 **RnR**

 **P.S. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
